


Juliet and Romeo

by BabaYellowlegs



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaYellowlegs/pseuds/BabaYellowlegs
Summary: South Side High shuts down and all students have to move to Riverdale High, including the South Side Serpents. However, it doesn't bother Betty Cooper, not until bad boy Jughead Jones, leader of the serpents, gets intrigued. Betty's first intentions are to rebel against her controlling mother but change to figuring out the puzzle that is Jughead Jones.





	1. The Meeting

Betty took one last glance at herself in the mirror when she heard the car of her best friend pull up. She got up from her vanity and rushed outside. She opened the door and got in the car with her usual sweet smile.

"Hey B, how was your weekend?" Betty's best friend, Veronica, asked while starting to drive off in the direction of the school.

"It was great V, I caught up with Kevin. Apparently, he has found a new man, and it might even last longer than a week." Betty answered excitedly. "How was your weekend?"

"It was great, Archie and I hung out a lot and guess what?" Veronica asked while the biggest smile broke out onto her face. Archie and Veronica had been dating for just over two months now, and Betty couldn't be more happy for the two. Although Betty had a crush on Archie as a kid she quickly grew out of it as she began to focus harder on her studying.

"What?" Betty asked smiling at the excitement written clearly on her friends face.

"He said he loved me," Veronica squealed, shortly joined by Betty. "and I said it back." This caused Betty to clap her hands over her heart and sighed dramatically. Betty squeezed every little detail from Veronica, and soon enough they were pulling into to parking lot of Hell, commonly known as school.

Now high school is described as the greatest years of our lives by most parents, but for Betty, Veronica, and Kevin it sucked. Although they were all in advanced classes, Betty and Veronica were both River Vixens and Veronica dated Archie, who was one of the most popular guys at school, they were still bullied. The main reason they were even Vixens was that Betty's cousin, Cheryl, was the captain and she could never say no to Betty.

As a result of her bad school life, Betty started rebelling against her mother. Alice Cooper was very controlling and hated being disobeyed. Her older sister Polly had gotten pregnant and ran away which only made Alice determined to make Betty perfect. Now Betty, with the help of Veronica, got rid of all her pastel sweaters and knee-length skirts and traded it in for mainly black. She redecorated her room to her taste and started wearing her hair down instead of up in a too tight ponytail that always gave her a headache.

Today Betty was feeling especially dark and decided to wear black ripped jeans and a black lace spaghetti strap top with a black jacket that kept slipping off her right shoulder. She wore her favorite and only pair of shoes, a pair of black, worn out converse.

Her and Veronica walked up the stairs and into to school side by side until they headed their separate ways to their lockers, deciding to meet outside for lunch. Betty quickly shot Kevin a text telling him about their plan to sit outside, before shoving her phone into her back pocket and walking slowly to her locker.

Once lunch finally came Betty walked straight to the back of the school to find Kevin and Veronica already in deep conversation. When the two finally notice her Kevin smiled wider than Veronica had when she told Betty the news this morning. Betty looked over to Veronica only to find that her expression mirrored Kevin's. "What?" Betty asked sitting down pulling an apple out of her bag.

"I just found out that my boyfriend is coming to Riverdale High tomorrow because South Side High has closed down." Kevin said excitedly. Betty's face quickly lit up at the news. All Betty knew about Kevin's boyfriend was that his name was Joaquin DeSantos and he was part of the South Side Serpents. Betty and Veronica had been a bit skeptical about the idea of their best friend dating a Serpent, but as Kevin told them more about him, he seemed like an amazing guy.

"That's great Kev, We finally get to see just how handsome this mystery guy is." Betty said excitedly, while Veronica nodded her head at what Betty was saying. They spent the rest of lunch talking about Kevin's relationship excitedly and found themselves actually excited for tomorrow. Once the bell rang they all went there separate ways.

The rest of the day went pretty slow for Betty and when it was finally time to leave, she found herself excited to just get home, do her homework and go to bed. It had been an exciting but stressful day. Cheryl had been extra grumpy at Vixens practice as most of the girls had been slacking off. Betty later found out that they had all been at yet another party she wasn't invited to. She wasn't phased by this information, she was actually glad she didn't go to parties, well at least not to parties she knows people from.

She had somehow managed to convince Kevin to get his boyfriend to get her a fake ID. She sneaks off during the night sometimes to go to parties in Greendale. Sometimes she would even have a one night stand, depending on how stressful her day had been and how much she had to drink.

When she and Veronica got into the car they both sighed loudly. Veronica pulled out of the parking lot and drove Betty home in a comfortable silence. When she got home, she said goodbye to Veronica and ran upstairs before her mother could stop her and lecture Betty about her outfit. Once upstairs, Betty started doing her homework.

When she was finished, she looked through her phone and began to play a game. After a while, she went down to get some leftovers for dinner before heading up to her room for a shower. She laid in bed looking at her ceiling, excited to meet Kevin's new boyfriend tomorrow. After some time she rolled onto her side and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning on their way to school, both girls were super excited and coming up with ideas of what they expected Joaquin to look like, even though they had no clue as to what he looked like in reality. Veronica pulled into the school parking lot, both girls gasped at the new editions. There was a pretty decent amount of motorbikes and a couple more cars. Around the vehicles were a group of girls and boys all dressed in leather jackets, the serpents. The Bulldogs and Vixens stood glaring at them from across the lot.

Deciding to stay out of it, Veronica parked in the middle next to Kevin's car. Both girls stepped out of the car, Betty wearing a dark red mini skirt and a black spaghetti strap top that was tucked in to her skirt and her black converse to finish off her look, Veronica was wearing her normal short-sleeved black dress that finished mid-thigh and her pearl necklace with black flats to finish it off. As they began walking to the school they were stopped by a very excited Kevin.

"Come and meet him!" Kevin said excitedly as he grabbed both their wrists and pulled them in the direction of the serpents. Betty and Veronica both looked at each other with massive smiles. Once they arrived Kevin let go of their hands and started walking into the middle of the group, the girls decided to stay and wait. Soon Kevin came back dragging a tall, muscular boy behind him.

Betty and Veronica looked at each other with expressions that clearly showed they were impressed. He had long black hair that was pushed back and an incredible tan. "Betty, Veronica, this is Joaquin, Joaquin, this is Betty and Veronica," Kevin said pointing to all of them when their names were said. "My best friends."

They all said nice to meet you before the bell rang. Betty and Veronica waited patiently for Kevin to say goodbye before they all walked to Kevin's first class. "Okay Kev, I hope you don't mind me saying this but, he is hot!" Betty exclaimed happily.

"Oh, I know." Kevin said before quickly slipping into the classroom.

Veronica walked with Betty to her class as well because she had a free period. Betty had maths now, it wasn't that bad because Betty was in fact smart. Once she entered the classroom, ten minutes late she quickly apologized to the teacher before sitting at the back next to Cheryl. Although her cousin had completely ignored her through the lesson, she was looking at some serpent with long pink hair, Betty was glad she could really pay attention in class. She had a free period next, so when the bell rang she headed straight to the library.

Once she entered she slowly walked to her favorite spot, right at the back surrounded by books that hadn't been touched for years. As soon as she rounded the corner she froze as she saw a serpent, who was extremely attractive, making out with some random girl Betty had never seen. She stormed up to them and knocked a book off the shelf so it would land on their heads.

"Ow!" The girl exclaimed looking up at Betty. "What the hell Betty, jealous much?"

Betty simply rolled her eyes and picked the book up off the ground and put it back on the shelf. "No, not really." Betty said plainly. "It's just, you're in my spot." She continued, sitting down and grabbing the book she was in the middle of reading out of her bag. "Feel free to leave." She said, after a while noticing that the girl was still standing there, although the boy was nowhere to be seen. The girl seemed to have noticed as well as she looked around and sighed heavily.

"Thanks a lot, freak, you scared him off." She said picking up Betty's school bag and tipping all its contents onto the floor.

Betty looked her dead in the face before saying, "Was it really me who did the scaring?" in a serious tone, though a smirk was plastered on her lips. The girl huffed before grabbing her own bag and storming off.

Betty sighed loudly and started picking up her belongings off the ground and shoving them into her bag. She didn't know the girls' name, but the fact that she knew Betty's didn't phase her, everyone knew Betty because she was Cheryl's cousin. Betty finally got comfortable before getting lost between the pages.

The rest of the day had gone by pretty fast, Kevin had sat with the serpents during breaks so it was just Betty and Veronica. Betty didn't mind though, she was really happy for Kevin. When the final bell rang she decided she didn't want to go to Vixens practice, she sent a quick message to Veronica and Cheryl telling them she was sick and began her long walk home, on the way receiving messages telling her they hoped she got better from both girls.

Once she returned home, she proceeded to do her normal things, except she waited until her mother went to bed before getting dressed in the most revealing clothes she had and snuck out and began her drive to Greendale. It didn't take her long to find a guy, and once they were finished she waited for him to fall asleep before going back home.

The next day Betty walked to school, telling Veronica that she needed the fresh air, even though it was a little cold as she was only wearing a short black skirt and a black tank top with a thin jacket over it and again wearing her converse. Once she finally reached the school, she made the decision that she was going to skip her first and second lessons and made her way to the library. She quickly walked to her favorite spot and sighed in relief as she found that there was no one making out this time. She sat down and dove into the world of fiction.

She hadn't noticed the boy standing in front of her until he knocked a book off the shelf, lucky for her it landed just in front of her. She looked at the book and found that it was the same book that she had knocked off yesterday. She looked up to find the same serpent boy from yesterday. He wore a grey crown shaped beanie over his black hair, his eyes were a slight mix of blue and green. She was used to coming face to face with attractive men, so it was easy for her to act like it didn't affect her.

She waited in silence staring into his eyes for a short moment before looking back down at her book and continuing to read. Although, this time she was paying attention to her surroundings. She noticed him sit down after a while but, she just continued reading. He cleared his throat and she sighed dramatically and looked up at him.

"What?" She asked in a bored tone. He chuckled quietly before looking back into her green eyes.

"It was quite rude what you did yesterday." He said in the same bored tone as her.

She didn't bother hiding her smirk as she tilted her head back and let out a loud laugh. "Seriously, that’s what you came here to bother me about?" She asked, slightly annoyed. He smirked back at her and shook his head as his eyes moved to the book she was reading.

"No, I really just wanted to talk to you." He said moving his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Well," She said slamming her book shut and waving it in front of his face. "I'm busy now, so you can leave." She finished bringing her book out of his face to reveal a smirk that only made him more attractive. She opened her book again and started reading again. She noticed him stand up and she looked up at him.

"Well, I will leave you to it." He said turning around and beginning to walk away. She just sat and watched from her position. "Later Juliet." He called just before he turned the corner.

Betty sat there for a few seconds continuing to read her book before her head shot up and her eyes immediately looked to where she watched him disappear around the corner. She closed her book slowly and looked at the cover and read the title 'Romeo and Juliet', she looked back in front of her and shook her head before beginning to read again.

She hadn't seen the mysterious boy the rest of the day, she doesn’t even know why she was looking, but when the end of the day came around she found herself slightly disappointed that she hadn't seen him. She decided to shake the feeling off and headed to the blue and gold office to finish off an article she had recently been working on but her mind kept wandering elsewhere, specifically to a blue-eyed serpent.


	2. I'm in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty becomes really tired of her mother and comes up with a plan that could make her mother explode. It was time she showed her mother who was in charge of her life.

The next day Betty walked out of her house wearing black, ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that had the words 'THE TRUTH HURTS' written in red and again wearing her black converse. She walked over to Veronica's car but noticed Kevin sitting in the front. She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes and watched Kevin laugh through the window as she opened the back door. When she sat down she realised she wasn't the only one in the back, Cheryl was also there. 

"Hey Betty." Cheryl said excitedly. 

"Hey Cheryl, what are you doing here?" Betty asked trying not to sound rude.

"Well since I started hanging out with Toni, my serpent crush, everyone has been kind of rude lately." Cheryl answered with a sigh.

"Well you are more than welcome to hang with us." Betty replied enthusiastically.

The rest of the drive was Cheryl telling them all about Toni, who seemed really nice, and Veronica telling us about how her relationship with Archie was going. Everyone was really happy, even Cheryl who got out of the car with the biggest smile as she ran over to, who Betty was guessing was, Toni.

Kevin had also ran off to see Joaquin and Veronica had gone off to see Archie. Betty sighed at the fact they she was alone but didn't sweat it as she was happy with her one night stands. She walked slowly to the library as they had arrived at school reasonably early and she still had about thirty minutes to spare. Once she rounded the corner she stopped in her tracks to find the boy from yesterday standing there with his arms crossed smirking right at her.

She sighed and turned, walking in the direction she came. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist and spin her around and found herself staring into his beautiful blue eyes. She rolled her eyes and took a step back. 

"Hey Juliet, how are you?" He asked, still smirking.

"Why must you always come and annoy me?" She asked trying to sound as though she wasn't thrilled to see him.

He chuckled slightly before looking her dead in the eyes. "Something about you intrigues me and I don't know why, what makes you so special?" He asked more to himself then to Betty. He intrigued her too, but there was no way in hell she was going to admit it. "So Juliet, are you going to tell me your name or am I just going to have to continue calling you Juliet?" He asked cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

She sighed, looking down, what's the harm in telling him her name? "Betty Cooper." She answered simply while looking back up at him. He grinned widely before looking down at their feet. 

"I think I prefer Juliet." He said before letting go of her wrist and walking around her and exiting the library.

Betty stared at the door he had just exited from and let out a frustrated sigh. What is with that guy? And why did I want him to know my name? Why do I want to know his? She thought to herself before jumping at the sound of the bell. And I didn't even get to read. With that finishing thought she exited the library and headed to her last class.

While she sat in maths she looked out the window, Cheryl hadn't turned up and neither had Toni, but she only thought about that for a second as her mind had slipped back to thinking about that blue-eyed serpent. She had decided that she isn't going to seem desperate and start calling him Romeo, until he told her his name without her asking at least. Though the fact that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him bugged her, she couldn't help but feel a little happy that he had wanted to know her name and that she intrigued him maybe even as much as he intrigued her.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before she knew it, it was sport, her last lesson for the day. She had this lesson with Kevin so it wasn't that bad. She had skipped this lesson most of the week as she didn’t feel up to it, but today she was excited to have sport with Kevin. When she entered the gym her eyes immediately scanned over everyone to find Kevin, but instead, her eyes stopped searching as they met with blue ones. It was him whoever he was. She quickly looked away and headed over to Kevin who was calling her name.

When the teacher came in he told everyone to get into pairs. Betty immediately turned to Kevin but he looked at her with an apologetic look. She frowned but then noticed Joaquin walking over to them. "Sorry Bets." Kevin apologized.

Betty just smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Kev, I will find someone else." Kevin gave her one last apologetic look before turning to talk to Joaquin. Betty turned around and looked at her other classmates. She wasn't surprised to find a heap of girls practically begging Romeo to be their partner. When their eyes met he quickly started making his way over to her, she didn't break eye contact and soon enough he was right in front of her.

"Hey Juliet," He said as he approached her. "Want to be my partner?" He questioned. Betty looked around him to find all the girls either staring at them in shock with their mouths open or glaring at her. 

She smirked at them before answering. "Sure Romeo, I would love to." He smirked at her answer and turned towards the teacher who was now calling for their attention.

A few minutes later Betty was practicing netball passes with the mystery boy in an awkward silence. All the girls still hadn't stopped glaring at her but she didn't really pay attention to them, she was too busy staring into blue eyes and trying to figure out what it was about this boy that intrigued her. The rest of the class was the same. She occasionally talked to Kevin, but most of the time she was trying to not think about him.

At the end of the day, Betty got in Veronica's car. Her, Cheryl and Veronica waited patiently for Kevin to say goodbye to Joaquin, while Cheryl told them about Toni. When Kevin finally got in the car Veronica started to drive out of the parking lot.

"So Joaquin and I think that we should all hang out and get to know each other." Kevin started excitedly. "It will just be us and a few of his friends."

"That sounds great Kev, when and where and what friends?" Veronica asked in a rushed tone.

"Saturday at four at my house, my dads going on a fishing trip, and he didn't say what friends but he only said a few." Kevin replied.

"Sounds great." Cheryl said and Betty nodded.

The rest of the drive was just them gossiping with each other and talking about their love lives, well listening for Betty. She wasn't sure if she should bring up Romeo as she didn't even know his name and she wasn't even sure what there was to say. Nothing had happened between them except a few encounters and then Kevin spoke.

"So what's the deal with you and Jughead Jones?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"Who's Jughead Jones?" Betty asked a little confused. 

Kevin's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows shot up. "The serpent king, how do you not know this when you call him Romeo?" Kevin asked sounding just as shocked as he looked. 

Romeo's name was Jughead Jones, and he was the serpent king. Betty stared at Kevin with her expression mirroring his. "The serpent King? What does that even mean?" Betty asked trying to compose herself.

"After his dad went M.I.A he took up the role as the serpent king. Again, how do you not know this?" Betty was about to answer when they pulled up at her house. She quickly got out of the car without saying goodbye and quickly walking inside.

Suddenly she wished she walked a little slower as she found her mother standing in front of the door with an expression showing she was not impressed. "Ok Elizabeth, I have had enough of this. You need to stop this." He mother asked in an angry tone. 

Betty just walked up the stairs and ignored her mother as she began to yell, "Don't ignore me Elizabeth."

Betty continued walking until she got into her room and locked the door behind her. You know what would really get on her nerves? Betty thought to herself as she began to smirk. Dating the serpent king. Betty smiled mischievously to herself before opening up her laptop and beginning her homework, waiting for the day ahead to come by. 

Her mother wasn't home the next morning and when she got into Veronica's car it was just the two of them. Betty had on black ripped jeans and a plain dark red top that she tucked into her pants. She smiled at Veronica and they talked about nothing in particular until they got to school. Betty immediately looked over to the group of leather. Her eyes were drawn straight to the beanie wearing, blue-eyed boy. He didn't notice her until she got out of the car. As she began walking up the steps, still not breaking eye contact, she sent him a quick wink before disappearing into the building. 

She quickly made her way to the library and sat in her favourite spot, pretending to read. She wasn't surprised to hear the heavy footsteps of Jughead as he approached her. H cleared his throat after a minute of standing in front of her. She sighed and lifted her head to look into his incredible blue eyes. He had a grin on his face that showed he was clearly amused. She smiled sweetly at him before asking, "Can I help you, Romeo?" She saw his grin widen slightly at the way she said Romeo. 

"No Juliet, Just wondering what that was all about." He said as he jerked his head back in the direction of the front door of the school. She had to concentrate on what not smiling while she answered, "Whatever do you mean?" in the most innocent voice she could muster without smiling. 

Just then the bell rang. He shook his head and chuckled before spinning on his heel and exiting the library. She had a free lesson first so she sat in the library and actually read and didn't leave until lunch rolled around. 

The end of the day finally came around and she decided that she wanted to walk home. The whole time thinking about the blue-eyed serpent. A part of her felt bad for using him to get on her mothers nerves, but she pushed the feeling away and continued walking peacefully. 

The next day when Betty woke up, he found that her mother had laid out an outfit that was all pink. She picked it all up and threw it on the ground. She walked to her closet and pulled out the outfit that she knew here mother would hate and put it on. It was a leather jacket with a skull sewn on the back, the shortest skirt she owned and a see through black top the ended just above her belly button and a maroon bra under it. She put on the brightest red lipstick she owned and straightened her hair so it fell down to her waist. 

She smiled to herself when she saw her mothers face as she walked down the stairs. She didn't pay any attention to her lecture as she walked straight past her and out the door. When she reached Veronica's car and got in, Veronica's expression made her smile. "Looking hot B," Veronica exclaimed.

"Thanks V. Had to show that controlling mother of mine who was in charge of my life." Betty said as she buckled up her seat belt.

The drive to school was quick and quiet and when Betty got out of the car, she felt all eyes on her. She didn't pay much attention until she heard a whistle from the serpents. She looked over and saw a smirking Jughead Jones looking her way. It took everything she had not to blush or smile as she simply smirked back and walked into the school without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since the first chapter but I have been busy. I will hopefully get some sort of routine going and start updating every week. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update either every week or fortnight, depending on how busy I am. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
